The Guardian's Chronicles: Part 2
by Maethorni
Summary: Continued from the end of LWW and through PC. Nan and the Pevensies are called to Narnia as well as two other children. They must all work together to save old Narnia from Miraz's clutches. PeteXNan CaspianXOC Rated T just in case.


**Prince Caspian**

**Prologue**

All of us children had packed up our things to go to boarding school. I was scared since I hadn't been in school since my uncle died.

Suddenly I felt as if I had been stabbed again. I exhaled sharply as it attacked my gut. Then the pain attacked my chest. My hand went to my heart. Sharp cold spread through my veins. I shut my eyes and tried not to cry out. I hoped that the pain would go away soon. I sighed as soon as the pain faded. I was the only one who had any proof that Narnia was real, I had the two scars where I had been stabbed during the great battle. Normally I never had problems with them, rather, when I did I never mentioned it, even while we were in Narnia.

"What's bothering you?" I heard Peter say. He came and sat down next to me.

"I wasn't really frightened when we fought in battles but I've been afraid ever since we got back to Finchley. I'm scared of going to school."

"Nan, it'll be fine. You have really improved with your reading..." Peter took my hand and smiled. Susan came in.

"We need to get this in the auto." Susan looked at me. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." I smiled as best as I could. I lifted my bags. We loaded the car and Mrs. Pevensie drove us to the train station. All of us said our goodbyes and poor Lucy looked as nervous as I was when we boarded the train. Lucy's only ten, I knew how hard it must be on her.

We all sat together until where the boarding homes were. Then we would have to split ways. We said our goodbyes and we all then went to our dorms. Thankfully I was roomed with Lucy and Susan.

The next morning we were woken up by a woman who looked very cranky. She was easily forty if not older. "It's time to get up. Get dressed and then get to the station by nine." She left and us girls to get ready. We hurried to get to the train station.

We soon spotted Peter and Edmund waiting on a bench. We made our way to them and they smiled when they saw us. They made room for us and we sat by them. Unfortunately we all were forced to hurry and get on the train before we could really start a conversation. We had twenty minutes to ride it. It wasn't any where near enough time to catch up with the others. We then had to split ways and go to our schools.

Saint Finbar's had a hundred girls who attended classed there. The three of us girls had very few classes together and we often didn't see each other until lunch. The way we kept in contact with the boys was passing letters everyday during our train ride.

* * *

><p>It had been about a month when I knew I positively hated boarding school. Lucy was a great companion to have. Susan even though we were in some of the same classes hardly ever cared to speak with me.<p>

It had been three days since I had seen the boys. I sighed. I would send Peter a note in the mail. If we had a hard time getting to see each other who knows how long it'd take to talk with him. I picked up a pencil and paused for a moment before writing.

_Peter,_

_I need to know one thing_._ Do you still love me?_

_Yours truly,_ _Nan_

His note came the next day. His reply was;

_My dearest Nan,_

_I love you more than Romeo loved Juliet. I love you more than anything else. There is not one moment that passes that I am not thinking of you._

_I have many questions to ask you. So where to start? How are things with you? How are your classes? What is your favorite class? Mine probably is history. There are so many things else that I wish to ask but the others are coming._

_Love,_ _Peter_

_P.S. Lucy's last letter seemed out of sorts. She seemed as if she were hiding something._

* * *

><p><em>Dearest Peter,<em>

_You have no idea what relief it is to hear from know that I still love you, right?_

_Lucy has been having a problem with bullies. They are calling her nasty things and they push her around. It makes me so angry! I wish they would at least pick on someone their own size. Susan hasn't been much of a help. She's always off with her friends. I wish Lucy would confide in me. What do I do?_

_My classes are alright. I have only one nice teacher but she is leaving soon because she is going to get married. Do you remember our wedding? I miss Narnia so much. Lucy believes that we will go back one day and I hope she's right. My favorite class would have to be either science or creative writing... I get A's in those._

_Love,_ _Nan_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Peter,<em>

_I have been noticing that Nan has been acting more distant. She jumps at the slightest sound and looks around her warily. She probably hasn't told you this but she is dealing with bullies. She's been getting into fights. Yesterday she was jumped by a few girls. She came back with many bruises and a nasty cut above her eye. It worries me. Nan doesn't seem easily bullied. She often stays in our dorm and studies in there so I keep her company. What should I do?_

_Love,_ _Lucy_

* * *

><p>As Peter read the two letters he felt anger. No one should ever harm those two. He then wrote;<p>

_Dear Lucy,_

_Thank you for informing me about Nan. I hear that you also have bully problems. Here's what I suggest, don't let them bother you. Stand up for yourself. If they find that you are not bothered they will find some other target..._

_How are you doing otherwise? I hope that you will have success with dealing with those bullies. May Aslan watch over you._

_Love,_ _Peter_

Peter picked up another piece of paper. He wished he could speak with Nan but a letter would have to do.

_Dearest Nan,_

_I heard what happened... Why didn't you tell me? You cannot have bully problems and not tell me about it! I have a few suggestions. One, if a bully tries to attack you find a group of people you can trust. Two, if they call you something nasty don't let them get the satisfaction of a reaction from you. Trust me that's all they want, a reaction._

_Of course I remember our wedding! It was the happiest time of my life.. I wish we were in Narnia, too. And like Lucy I believe we will go back._ _I cannot believe that it has only been a week since we last really saw each other. It seems like years. I always look forward to your letters. Please write back soon._

_Love,_ _Peter_

* * *

><p>I read the note as soon as I took it from the postman. I smiled and I held it close to my heart. I just got off the train and started to walk back to our room suddenly one of the bully girls came up to me.<p>

"What puts you in such a fine mood today?"

"The sun is shining, need I have a better reason?"

"You are really annoying," another bully girl said.

"You're too much like Lucy."

"Hey I have an idea, why don't we go jump Lucy since Nan is no fun." They started to follow Lucy and I felt enraged.

"No!" I ran after her and shoved her to the ground. Then the two of them soon had me pinned and started to beat me up. "Get off of me!" I found a way to get up and then a third bully came and slammed my head into a wall. Dark spots danced across my vision. I heard some other kids chanting for a fight. I dodged a few of the fists that came in my direction but one connected with my jaw. I reeled back and then decided to play on the offensive side.

I grabbed a wrist and knocked the girl to the ground. If I had done it to the bigger girl I would have been fine for a moment but I didn't. The larger one knocked me to the ground and she started to kick me in the ribs and the other girl joined in. I felt my self get pulled up by my hair I spotted Susan in the crowd looking at me, disappointed with what I was doing. A fist connected to the back of my head and I collapsed back to the ground. I got up again and they instantly knocked me back down and started kicking me again.

Surprisingly they stopped beating me for a minute. I instantly stood and attempted to attack. I looked up and saw an officer. I angrily looked for the girls and they were being held off by the other officers. I felt rage and I tried to push the girls but the officer held me back.

"Don't you ever threaten my friends again!" I yelled at the girls. I tried to lunge but my attempt was in vain. The policeman held me back again and then pushed me gently away from the girls.

"Grow up, already! Three times this week. If I catch catch you one more time..." I glared at him. I took a deep breath and walked away from the group until I found a bench were I could collapse. I felt as if all my energy had drained. My ribs hurt a lot but no where near as bad as my head. I lightly rubbed it while looking down, refusing to look at anyone. I knew the Pevensies saw the fight I just didn't know how much they saw.

I winced as I found the bruise. I tensed as I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. I turned my head slightly away.

"What happened?" Lucy asked.

"It was just a fight," I said and Peter came and sat by me.

"Why did you throw the first punch?" Edmund asked. I looked into the distance. I felt my anger rise again as I replayed the scene in my head.

"They threatened to hurt Lucy. I couldn't..." I lost my words.

"Isn't there someone who can help us resolve this peacefully?" Susan asked. I looked to her.

"I have spoken to people who could, but not a single one seems to be able to do anything. I want it to end! Even if it means I have to go through a few fights and a few bruises..."

"Nan-"

"Don't Nan me! Aren't any of you tired of this bullying?" I looked at the others as I stood up.

"I don't see how you think violence is the answer!" Susan looked at me disgusted.

"You don't know what it's like to be bullied- to be threatened! At least I fight for what I believe in!" I started to walk away. Peter grabbed my arm but I jerked out of his grip. I ran outside to a nearby field. I sank to my knees in the tall grass, my eyes were tearing up. I fought them back. I didn't turn around as I heard Susan's footsteps behind me.

"Go away, Susan!" "Nan-"

"You can never understand what it's like. I am always quicker to respond defensively. That's how a guardian is. My reflexes come before my thoughts. If I even sense any of you are in danger I will immediately jump into action, no matter the the cost to myself." I looked to Susan. "You're lucky you know. Everyone likes you. I've never been good enough..." I trailed off.

"Nan, you're good enough for Peter-"

"I suppose that's because we are alike in mind. Susan, when you are the oldest you are thinking about what's best for your younger siblings..."

"You had younger siblings?"

"I would rather tell you later." Susan nodded. "Let's go inside."We both started to walk back to our room.

"There you are." I instantly froze as I heard the one big bully girl come to my right. I knew Susan and I were in danger.

"Run! Susan! RUN!" I quickly shoved Susan ahead of me and we bolted. "Don't turn around!"

I was soon laying underneath the girl. She had me pinned. She flipped me around so I had to look her in the face.

"Nan!" Susan screamed. She stopped running and was looking at me in despair.

"Go! Get out of here! Get help!" Susan soon started running. I looked up at the bully. I couldn't move out from under her. "What do you want of me?"

"You're the kid who worked for my family. You cheated us out of our money. We hired a boy not a wimpy girl." She punched me hard in the face.

"I didn't cheat you. I did the work that you hired me for." She punched me again.

"Liar!" She continued punching me until I went unconscious from the force of her blows.

I don't know how long I was unconscious but when I awoke I was still in the field. Peter was cradling me in his arms.

"What happened?" I whispered. Peter looked relieved to see me awake. My head hurt a lot and I had a hard time opening my eyes.

"You were attacked by the one girl."

"Where is she now?" I asked tensing.

"When you passed out she ran away."

"Are my eyes really swollen?" I asked after a moment.

"Yeah..." Peter started to pick me up.

"I think I can walk."

"I'm not going to risk you getting even more injured."

"Is Susan alright?" I suddenly felt really scared for her.

"She's fine. I told her to talk with the principal." Peter smiled. "Hopefully this will get resolved."

"Your sister is a good negotiator." Peter smiled and he picked me up.

"Well let's get you better." Peter would stay close by so the bullies couldn't hurt me. He did so until the holidays and even still we spent more time together.

* * *

><p>The beginning of the holidays were enjoyable, Mr. Pevensie was back and the other Pevensies were very happy. He treated me as if I was his own child.<p>

It was five days before Christmas and Mr. and Mrs. Pevensie had to go out to finish their shopping. I went to the kitchen were I had some gingerbread cookies baking. Once I took them out of the oven the others all came running in from their decorating chores. I smiled when we all started to decorate the cookies.

"Edmund, we're supposed to eat them later," Susan said as she saw icing and cookie crumbs on his face.

"It's alright, everyone can have one right now. I made enough." We all then decided to take a small break and eat one of our creations.

"These are really good!" Edmund said.

"It reminds me of Grandmother's," Susan added. We then went back to work. Once they were done we weren't sure of what to do.

"Mum and Dad should have been back by now," Edmund said.

"Perhaps they found something and are waiting in a long line to get it," Lucy said. We all sat on the couch and sat quietly for a little while.

"Well I guess practicing our caroling won't hurt," I said. Susan nodded and then we started to sing. We were all practicing when suddenly the phone rang. Peter went in the kitchen to answer it and we all stopped singing and waited.

"No that can't be possible." We heard Peter say. After another moment they heard his voice again. "Are... are you sure?" He sighed and after a moment he sniffled. "I hope you have a Merry Christmas sir." He hung up the phone. When he didn't come out of the kitchen, I signaled for the others to stay where they were and I stepped into the kitchen.

I saw Peter sitting on one of the chairs, he had his arms crossed on the table and his head buried in them,crying. I was nervous Peter never really cried before.

"Peter..." No reply. "What's wrong?" Peter didn't look up at me. Something horrid must have happened. "Peter, what is it?" He then embraced me. His sapphire eyes were filled with tears.

"It was a policeman... Mum and Dad... Auto..." I knew exactly what he meant.

"No, it can't be." I then embraced him back, tears forming in my eyes.

"How am I supposed to tell the others? What did you say to your sisters when your parents died?"

"My parents got into a car accident when my sisters were about a year old, so they never even knew our parents. We were raised by our uncle."

"Well then how did you tell them when your uncle died?"

"I told them that he didn't make it. You see, he had been very sick for a long time, after he was shot..."

"Why did it have to happen so close to Christmas?" Peter sighed and went to the kitchen door. He wiped his eyes and then sat on the couch.

"Who was it?" Lucy asked. The other three came over to the couch and sat down next to Peter. Peter set Lucy in his lap. There was a long silence.

"It was the police," Peter said. He blinked back a few tears. "Mum and Dad were in an accident..."

"Are they alright?" Lucy asked. Her eyes were wide in fear. I had bit my lip to keep from crying.

"Lu..." Peter took a shaky breath and looked to his siblings. "They didn't make it to the hospital..."

"No!" Susan started crying. "It's impossible!" The room went silent except for the sobbing that came from all of us. Occasionally we would whisper words of comfort to one another but none of us could stop crying until we had no more tears left.

Soon afterwords we heard a knock at the door. Peter then composed himself and answered the door. It was his grandmother from his father's side. So many relatives came over and stayed with us until the funeral.

* * *

><p>Two days after Christmas was the funeral. We then went back to the house and were preparing supper. Only Grandmother May, the Scrubb family, and a few other aunts, uncles and cousins were left after we ate. I met I nice girl that I had seen at our school a few times. She introduced herself as Jane. She was the only daughter of Uncle Johnny, Mrs. Pevensie's brother.<p>

"How long have you know my family?" she asked, kindly.

"I met them almost two years ago..." Memories flooded in. "They're good people. They didn't deserve this."

"I know." I looked away from her. She couldn't know. I couldn't control my emotions.

"I'm really tired... I'll see you around though." I had to get away from all of these people. I couldn't keep my brave face any longer. I quickly went upstairs to the room that I was staying in and flopped onto my bed, sobbing into my pillow. I felt as if they were my own parents, now they're gone.

I fell asleep for a short while before I woke up I saw that is was only a few hours later and that many lights were still on.

I rubbed the crusty tear remains off and I heard voices downstairs. I got up and I ran my fingers through my hair. I walked downstairs and saw that Lucy and Edmund were going upstairs to bed, led by Susan.

Aunt Alberta and Uncle Harold sent Eustace with Susan. Eustace already annoyed me. He was about eight but his parents completely babied him. He threw tantrums and he took whatever he wanted. He was so disrespectful that I wondered how often he went to detention. I also didn't like his parents much. They're the sort of people who expect to be catered to. I couldn't wait for them to leave.

"We need to speak with you two," Uncle Harold suddenly said. Peter looked over at me and we exchanged glances. "What do you plan on doing with the others?"

"Peter and I are eighteen, we can legally take care of them," I said. I sat down on the couch next to Peter.

"I know you legally can!" Alberta said. "But just think of how it will look. You two are unwed-"

"Aunt Alberta, I told you earlier that we have been planning on getting married," Peter said, he looked at me and smiled.

"Well until that happens I will stay and help you watch over your siblings." Alberta said.

"We have planned to wed in the last week of this month." Peter looked to me and I nodded.

"You two are determined to help your siblings. Are you sure you're ready to bear such a burden?"

"They are not a burden! They are family... We gladly will take them in," I said. Peter and I would not be shaken from that so after a little while they accepted it. We were wed in England exactly four days after that and Peter and I went to get work.

I was going to be helping a seamstress on the weekends and help a teacher during the week. Since Peter wanted to work with medicines he went and worked at a pharmacy on the weekends and he would help his school's nurse.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there we go! I finally got part two up! I'm really sorry about the wait and I hope that you enjoy this. Please remember to Review and tell me what you think! I will try and respond to any questions or comments. :D<strong>

**~ Maethorni**


End file.
